Extraterrestre
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: UA. -¿Quién eres...?/-Soy Natsu ¿y tú?/ -Lu-Lucy.../-¿Sabes? no soy de este planeta/ -¡¿Ah?/-Soy un...como le dicen en tu planeta... exterrestre no, así no... extrarrestre... ¡tampoco!/-¿Extraterrestre? /-¡Sí! ¡Eso soy!* Justo en el día en que Lucy tendría su más esperada cita con Loke, encuentra un invasor de otro mundo sentado en su sillón/ Malsummary XD pero pasen y lean .u.
1. ¿Quién eres?

Si **lees** mi Fic _"Enamorándome de mi Psicóloga"_, perdón por no haber actualizado cuando debía.

* * *

**"-Diálogos"**

"Narración"

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

¤§¤§¤ **Extraterrestre** ¤§¤§¤

**C.a.p.i.t.u.l.o**

**I**

_**¿****Q**ui__én ere**s?**_

**Lucy POV**

Lo miré asombrada, sin saber que decir.

Por Dios, nunca antes en mi vida había visto un cabello de ese color. ¿Sería real? Bueno, sus cejas también son rosa como su cabello. ¿De verdad ese sería su cabello original? No se veía teñido de todos modos.

Aquel chico me miraba serenamente, con ninguna expresión ni emoción reflejada en su rostro; tenía cara de nada.

Lo seguí mirando y pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

**-¿Quién eres…?**

Pero, para que entiendan todo mejor, relataré todo desde el principio.

* * *

_**¡Yeah! Otro nuevo Fic *-* con una trama más… ¿original? XP no lo sé -w- lean y dense cuenta c:**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo n.n **_

_**Y que este año sea M.E.J.O.R que el año pasado x3**_

_**Sin más, lean y espero que disfruten c: ~**_

_**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima :B**_

* * *

Escuche claramente el viento suave y el piar de los pájaros de afuera. El sol se sentí agradable y moderadamente cálido, ni tan fuerte ni tan débil.

Abrí mis ojos y me estiré mientras bostezaba sobre mi cama. Miré por la ventana la ciudad, y sentí que hoy sería una día muy especial, uno de esos que nunca se volverán a repetir.

Junté ropa y me dirigí al baño para darme una refrescante ducha.

Mientras el agua caía en mi cuerpo, me pregunté el qué me pondría para la cita. ¡Aún no puedo creer que tendré una cita con Loke!

Lo cierto, es que las chicas me habían planeado una cita con Loke, ya que según ellas nosotros tenemos "química", o eso había dicho Lisanna.

Pero, aún así, me siento nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. Loke es un buen chico, amable y caballeroso, y no me gustaría arruinar la cita con mis estupideces.

Salí del baño y ordené mis cosas para la Escuela. Hoy era el último día de la semana, por lo que el fin de semana haríamos una pijamada con las chicas en mi casa, para hablar y contarles el cómo había salido la cita.

Desayuné y colocándole llave a mi puerta me dirigí a la Escuela.

Honestamente, hoy sería un día especial.

* * *

**-Bien Lucy, ¿y qué te colocarás para la cita?** – me preguntó una de mis amigas, Erza.

**-A-aún no lo sé** – le dije colocándome nerviosa ante la palabra "cita"

**-Yo creo que deberías colocarte algo revelador y comprometedor** – comentó esta vez Cana.

**-No, no** – protestó Lisanna – **solo debes colocarte algo que te haga ver más linda y que a la vez estés cómoda.**

**-Lu-chan con cualquier ropa que ocupe se ve linda** –dijo esta vez Levy.

**-Eso es porque Lucy-san es linda** – dijo mi amiga peliazul llamada Juvia.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué ropa ocuparás?** – volvió a preguntar Erza.

**-¡Ya dije! Algo revelador.**

Miré a mis amigas mientras comenzaban a discutir sobre que ropa usaría para la cita.

Habíamos salido ya de clases y nos dirigíamos las 6 a tomarnos un helado al centro comercial.

Ellas se habían empeñado en conseguirme la cita con Loke y ahora me ayudarían en que ponerme. Sinceramente eran unas amigas irremplazables, únicas en su especie.

Sonreí antes eso, llamando la atención de todas.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – me preguntó Cana.

**-¿Lu-chan?** – dijo Levy extrañada.

**-Nada** – sonreí – **solo pensé en lo buenas que son al ayudarme.**

**-Obvio, si eres nuestra amiga** – dijo Lisanna sonriendo.

**-Siempre te ayudaremos **– Erza.

**-Juvia piensa igual.**

**-Gracias chicas** – les agradecí y abracé a todas juntas.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos fuimos a tomarnos nuestros helados. Hablamos de cosas triviales, de chicos, de chicas, de ropa y de todo lo que salía de nuestras bocas.

La estábamos pasando muy bien, cuando de pronto sonó mi celular.

Eran las 6p.m. La cita es a las 7p.m

**-¡Demonios!**

**-¿Qué sucede Lucy?** – me preguntó Erza.

**-¡Son las 6 y la cita es a las 7!** – le dije alterada.

**-¡Diablos! **– maldijeron juntas Cana y Erza.

**-Entonces, ¡no hay tiempo! Ve a tu casa ¡ahora!** – me dijo alterada Lisanna.

**-¡Eso haré!** – tomé mi bolso y corriendo me dirigí hacia mi casa. Suerte que vivo cerca del centro comercial.

**-¡Suerte Lu-chan! **– Levy.

**-Juvia te desea lo mejor** – Juvia.

**-¡Pelea Lucy!** – Cana.

**-Se tu misma** – Lisanna.

**-Esfuérzate, Lucy** – Erza.

Escuché como todas me gritaban palabras de aliento y suerte, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

Son las mejores amigas que pude conocer.

* * *

**-Falta poco… falta poco** – dije mientras corría sin aliento.

Divisé mi casa y corrí más rápido.

_Creo que me pondré mi vestido negro y me tomaré el cabello _

Le saqué el seguro a mi puerta y la abrí de un portazo.

**-Voy tarde… ¡voy tarde!**

Boté mi bolso en el suelo y mientras me sacaba mis calcetas largas, no té que alguien estaba sentado en mi sillón mirándome.

_¿Qué…?_

Me giré lentamente para ver mi sillón, y sin duda alguna, había alguien.

_~Y aquí volvimos al principio del relato~_

**-¿Quién eres…?**

* * *

Hasta aquí n.n espero que les haya **gustado** el fic c: y si _dejan_ reviews *O* _**subo**_ el capitulo 2 más tarde x3 _**está listo**_ -w-

La **trama** se me ocurrió xD hoy viendo un concierto de **C**hemical Brother_s_ .u. por HBO Plus ò.ó XD ._.

Espero sus **lindos y suaves y apetecibles** *Q* reviews x3 y si _**no**_ quieren dejarme uno .-. eh… no lo sé :3 xD

Se aceptan _regaños_, tomatazos y **cualquiercosalocadesusmentes ** :B

Nos vemos n.n y espero que no los haya hecho perder su tiempo :c

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Soy Natsu ¿y tú? :oo xD**


	2. Soy Natsu ¿y tú?

**Konnichiwa *O* **

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer XD pero me quedé dormida .u.**

**Gracias a: **Chris Ahrens -/-roci-chan heartfilia -/- Lucy-Nee -/- niixuiix -/- MajoDragneel -/- MerryHannonNyan -/-

**Por sus Reviews *O***

**Gracias por los Alertas y Favoritos c:**

* * *

Cosas que aclararé:

**N**atsu solo peleará con golpes .-. nada de magi**a**

**No** tendrá ni **6 brazos** ni 8 ojos como _**un alíen**_(?) Será normal ñ.ñ…

***Una Fangirl de Natsu pregunta*** _"¿Ósea, dices que Será un Estúpido y Sensual Alíen Natsu *q*?"_

**Autora:** _Si n.n será un sexy alien ;D _

._.

Sin más idioteces, lean~

* * *

**"-Diálogos"**

"Narración"

"_Pensamientos"_

"_**Idioma de Natsu"**_

* * *

¤§¤§¤ **Extraterrestre** ¤§¤§¤

**C.a.p.i.t.u.l.o**

**II**

**S**oy Natsu ¿y t**ú?**

**Lucy POV**

Él me miró con cara de extrañado, pero luego vi como su rostro se relajaba y en él aparecía una leve sonrisa.

_**-Soy Natsu, ¿y tú?**_ – escuché que dijo algo, pero no le entendí nada.

_Habla en otro idioma_

**-Disculpa, no te entiendo** – le dije confundida.

_**-Hum, parece que hay un problema en el idioma**_ – volvió hablar arrugando sus cejas. Creo que estaba molesto.

**-E-Eh…** – balbuceé.

Vi que rebuscó en sus pantalones blancos holgados algo en los bolsillos, hasta que lo sacó y miró.

Posó su vista en mí y dijo algo extendiéndome su mano hecha puño.

_**-Ten, con esto podrás entenderme**_ – me estremecí del miedo al ver su puño extendido hacia mí.

**-¿Q-Que quieres…?**

_**-Toma**_ – me extendió más su puño.

**-¿Me-Me harás daño…?**

Me miró con las cejas fruncidas y volteó su puño, abriéndolo y dejando ver lo que contenía en su palma.

Un anillo plateado. Me sonrojé.

_**-Tómalo**_ – volvió hablar.

**-¿Me estás di-diciendo que s-sea tu e-e-esposa…?** – le pregunté nerviosa y sonrojada, a lo que él asintió – **n-no puedo, no nos conocemos, a-así que n-no puedo s-ser tu–**

Pero me interrumpió, tomándome mi mano izquierda y colocando el anillo en mi dedo anular.

**-¡NO!** – grité – **¡dije que no puedo ser tu esposa!**

**-¿Esposa? ¿qué es eso?**

Lo miré asombrada, sin creérmelo.

¡Me había entendido y yo a él!

**-¿Me… me entiendes?** – le pregunté sin salir del shock.

-**Obvio, por algo te puse ese anillo** – lo apuntó – **con él puesto podrás entender lo que te digo.**

**-Oh… **– respondí sin más.

Nos quedamos mirando por varios segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

Bajé mi vista de él y la escondí debajo de mi flequillo. Cerré mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños y las apreté fuertemente por el enojo.

**-¿Pasa algo?** – escuché que me preguntaba.

**-T-T-Tú… **– alcé mi vista y le grité – **¿¡Cómo entraste a mi casa!? ¿¡Vienes a robarme!? ¡Si es así–¡**

**-¿Robarte? **– me interrumpió confundido – **¿Qué es eso? Y entre por la ventana.**

**-¿Cómo…? De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-No lo sé, mi nave tuvo problemas y Happy me trajo aquí.**

_¿Nave? ¿Happy?_

**-Pero, no te preocupes que no te haré daño** – me dijo sonriente mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mí – **Soy Natsu, ¿y tú?**

**-Lu-Lucy… **– le dije dudosa.

**-Luigi eh…** – me dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¡Lucy! no Luigi** – le dije molesta.

No lo conozco y ya me molesta.

**-Haha, lo siento, escuché mal** – dijo rascándose la nuca con una mano.

**-Eh… etto…**

**-¿Sí?** – me tomó atención.

**-T-Tu cabello… ¿es real?**

**-¡Por supuesto! ¿por qué lo preguntas?** – me miró extrañado.

**-Es que… nunca había visto un cabello de ese color.**

Y esa es la verdad, puede que Juvia tenga el cabello azul y Levy igual, pero ellas me contaron que se lo habían teñido hace mucho tiempo y que se habían quedado así para siempre.

Pero según él, es su cabello normal.

**-Oh… si, es que como no soy de este planeta, haha** – río.

**-¿Ah?** – no entendí lo último.

**-¡Cierto!** – golpeó su puño en su otra mano – **Happy me dijo que pasaría esto. ¿Sabes? No soy de este planeta** – me sonrió y dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-¿¡Ah!?**

**-Soy un… como le dicen en tu planeta…** – sobo su mano en su barbilla, recordando algo –… **exterrestre no, así no… extrarrestre… ¡tampoco!, ¿Cuál era el más corto?... alen… no ¡no recuerdo! **– gritó dramáticamente.

**-¿Extraterrestre? ¿Alíen?**

**-¡Sí! ¡eso soy!** – me dijo, dándome una gran sonrisa en la cual, podía ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Sentí mi corazón derretirse ante eso.

_Lindo…_

Esperen.

Todo rastro de belleza que vi en él, se transformó en miedo y terror.

Es… u-un… ¿¡ex-ex-extraterrestre!?

**-¿¡EH!?** – grité horrorizada.

Y me desmayé.

Mucha emoción en poco tiempo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**-…gi…uigi…Luigi… ¡LUIGI!**

Entre abrí mis ojos y vi a una cabellera rosa y ojos jade mirándome preocupados.

**-¿E-Eh…?** – mi vista se mejoró y vi al chico de antes.

Me tenía entre sus brazos y me miraba preocupado.

_Brazos… preocupado…_

Me sonrojé ante eso.

Me levanté quedando sentada frente al chico. Río y que sonrió igual que antes.

**-¿Qué… qué paso?** – pregunté mirándolo.

**-Te desmayaste** – me dijo simple.

**-Oh… ¿y por qué?**

Pero pronto recordé.

Extraterrestre.

Él no es humano.

Es extraterrestre.

No es de éste planeta.

¡ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE!

**-¿Qué pasa Luigi?** – me preguntó ladeando su cabeza para un lado.

-¡**Argh! ¡Es Lucy! ¡L-U-C-Y! ¡LUCY!**

**-¡Haha!, lo sé, ¡pero es divertido molestarte!**

**-Idiota** – le hice saber.

**-Jeje** – me sonrió.

Lo miré molesta, pero luego me di cuenta de algo.

**-Digamos que eres un extraterrestre** – me tomó atención – **¿Cómo puedo creerte? No te ves para nada verde y con ojos grandes negros.**

**-¡Haha! Primero, ¿un humano te daría un anillo con el que puedas entenderme? y segundo** – vi que una de sus manos se dirigía a mi hombro. Me tocó – **¿un humano podría hacerte esto?**

En el momento en que me tocó, sentí una oleada de calor gigante salir de su cuerpo para pasar al mío.

**-Aléjate… me das calor** – le dije sofocante. Separó su mano de mi hombro y volví a mi temperatura normal.

**-¿Ves? un humano no podría hacer eso.**

**-Hum… está bien, te creo pero, ¿qué harás ahora? **– por cierto, seguíamos sentados en el suelo.

**-Hmm… creo que esperar a Happy y de ahí veré.**

**-Lo has nombrado ya antes pero, ¿quién es Happy?**

**-Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi casi-hijo** – me dijo feliz.

**-¿Casi-hijo?** – pregunté extrañada.

**-Es que es un gato, jeje** – me dijo rascándose la nuca.

**-Ah…** – _debe ser su mascota_ – **¿y donde lo esperarás?**

**-Aquí, por supuesto.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Aquí?**

**-¡Sí!**

**-¿Y quién te dio el derecho? **– lo miré molesta,

**-¡Nadie! Pero, se nota que eres una buena persona.**

**-Hmm** – me sonroje ante eso – **por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-36 elies ¿y tú?**

**-¿Ah?** – lo miré confundida – **¿e-elies?**

**-¡Ah lo olvidé!** – gritó – **tengo…** – empezó a contar con sus dedos – **en tu planeta… ósea aquí, 36 elies equivale… a 18**

**-¿18 años?** – le pregunté.

**-Eh, sí, eso de años, haha** – rió nervioso.

Seguro que no entendía. Sonreí ante eso.

Nos quedamos mirando por varios segundos, sin quitar nuestras sonrisas.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, es muy lindo y atractivo.

Como si él hubiera leído mi mente, río justo después de que terminé de pensar eso.

Me sonrojé.

**-N-No me d-digas que…**

**-No te preocupes, no puedo leer las mentes, solo recordé cuando te desmayaste.**

Aquello lo sentí, como una burla de un amigo a otro.

**-¿De verdad?** – le dije alzando una ceja, pero pronto vi que su mirada pasaba de simpática a serie – **¿p-pasa algo? **

**-Se está acercando** – dijo parándose hacía la ventana.

Me paré y le seguí el paso, colocándome al lado de él en la ventana.

**-¿Q-Quién?**

**-Happy**

**-¿Y eso es malo?** – pregunté extrañada.

**-No, pero no viene solo, aquel idiota lo pilló, ¡diablos!**

Comencé a asustarme.

**-¿N-Natsu?** – él se giró y… me pasó su brazo derecho por mis hombros, acercándome a él.

Me sonrojé y sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse.

-**Tranquila **– afirmó su mentón en mi cabeza – **no es nada malo.**

De pronto vi algo azul acercarse a mi ventana. Venía a toda velocidad y pareciera que no quería detenerse.

**-Natsu…** – lo llamé en advertencia.

**-Lucy** – me miró – **abajo.**

Me empujó para atrás, topando mi espalda con el suelo y quedando debajo de Natsu.

Sentí su pecho topar los míos, su calor se sentía cálido y agradable. Me sentía llena.

Me miró asombrado por algo, y cuando me iba a decir algo, la cosa azul entró fuerte a mi habitación.

Se pegó en la pared y cayó fuerte al suelo.

Era un gato azul, gato, pero azul.

Iba a decirle a Natsu que lo fuera a ver, ya que no se movía para nada, pero luego el gato se levantó y se giró para vernos.

Me miró y sonrió.

**-¡Aye!** – luego miró a Natsu – **¡No sabes quién me encontró!**

**-¿Ha…bla? **– apunté al gato parlante.

Habla, el gato habla.

**-Si sé** – miré a Natsu y se veía serio, me estremecí ante eso. Dos veces ya lo había visto serio y, me daba mucho miedo y mala espina.

**-¿¡Qué hacemos!?** – el gato se tapó sus mejillas con sus manos, dramáticamente.

-**Esperarlo y pelear con él** – sonrió – **no nos llevará de vuelta hacia allá, el idiota de hielo.**

**-Gray…** – susurró el gato.

_¿Gray?_

Quién quiera que fuera, no me daba buena espina.

* * *

Hasta aquí n.n Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy o3o/ más tarde trataré de actualizar xD

_**Proximamente en "Extraterrestre"… Título raro ._. no se me ocurrió nada bueno xD:**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_** Gray Fullbuster :oo**_

Les agradezco de nuevo por sus reviews n.n pero más les agradezco el que lean c:

Igual espero aunque sea un review u-ú y espero no haberlos aburrido e-é

Nos vemos .u. y Cuidence ;D ¡

Matta ne n.n


End file.
